Memories
by Ying Fa Yue Zhu
Summary: Why me? Why does it have to me?"she wondered. Why does life have to be so painful and sad? They left me, They left me all alone in this world...Nothing will ever be the same. Come and read as this girl uncovers her memories in her dreams.


Hey guys! This is my first time writing,so please forgive me if i made mistakes! Please do tell me if I did any mistakes so that i can edit them! Thanks! On with the story~~....

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA! CLAMP DOES! :)**

**SO PLEASE ENJOY READING!  
**

**Summary: **

Why me? Why does it have to me?"she wondered. Why does life have to be so painful and sad? They left me, They left me all alone in this world...Nothing will ever be the same. Memories causes me nothing but pain, but as long as they are my memories, I will overcome them no matter what because I want to stay strong and believe and nothing can stop me from moving on with my life. Come and read as this girl uncovers her memories in her dreams.

_**Memories**_

I sat down on the cold floor of my balcony. The night air was chilly; I gazed up the starry night. It was now past midnight but I could not sleep, for I was too afraid to close my eyes. I was too afraid to see that dream. It was a memory from the past. A memory that now I call a nightmare. A nightmare that I always dream off every time I sleep. Ever since that tragic event, nothing was the same and nothing will ever be the same again. I lost them. I lost all my loved ones. I'm now all alone. Some people say I was lucky to have survived it. But I was not It was so painful knowing that you're the only one who's alive and them dead. I sometimes thought of taking my own life away, but then I don't think they would be happy if I did that. The only reason why I'm still here living, is because I'm doing it for them, I'm living for them just like they wanted me too.

My eyelids were getting heavy, it's a sign that I was very tired, but I don't want to sleep I don't want to go in that dream world. I tried to stay awake but it was useless, I was too exhausted, I sighed before finally closing my eyes.

"_Brother!" shouted a young girl as she ran to hug him. _

"_Hey! Monster! How've you been?" her brother asked as he hugged her back. _

"_I'm great thanks!" she answered then smiled sweetly "And I'm not a monster Touya!" she shouted then stomped on his foot. _

_Her brother groaned in pain as he held his foot hopping around like a rabbit. "You're still a monster to me" he murmured. _

"_Hey! I heard that!" said the young girl while glaring at her brother._

"_Ok, I take it back, just stop stomping on my foot or I won't be able to play football anymore" he told her. _

"_Ok, sorry Touya" she said giggling. They both entered the house and noticed that no one was around so they decided to go in the kitchen to have some lunch, when they got in the kitchen they saw their parents preparing lunch._

"_Hello, mother, father" said the young girl as she walked up to them giving each of them a hug._

"_Hello dear, how was your morning walk?" her father asked._

"_It was great! I went with my friends, it was a nice morning walk" she replied. _

"_But how come you never told me that Touya was arriving from college today?" she asked with a sad expression on her face._

_Her mother apologized "Sorry, dear, I must have forgotten to tell you last night."_

"_Its alright mother" she said smiling once again. "But we still are going for that picnic outing you promised, right?" she asked both of her parents. _

"_Yes, yes. Of course dear, we planned this picnic two weeks ago; Touya has to come with us even if he doesn't wan too." Her mother said while looking at Touya. Tori just nodded his head saying that he will come along._

"_I'm finish preparing our picnic lunch and I've put them in the picnic basket" said her father smiling at them. "Are you all set to go?" he asked them._

"_Yes! We're all set to go!" she said skipping to the front door. __While her family watched from behind smiling at her. _

_They soon arrived at their destination. It was such a beautiful place, it was the perfect picnic area for them, and there was no one around. The area was near a lake and there were many cherry blossom trees around them. Then one of the cherry blossom trees caught her attention, it was alone and it was near the lake, she decided that they're going to have their picnic under that tree, then she skipped to it, leaving her family behind to carry all the picnic things. Once she got there, she went near the lake it was glistening and it was clear, she crouches down to played with the water, she saw her own reflection in it. Few minutes had passed she heard her brother call for her; she stood up and turned around then walked back to the tree where she chose to have their picnic. She waved her hands at her brother, saying that she wanted to have their picnic at that spot. _

_Her parents and brother soon arrived at the area. She smiled at them, and then helped to set up the food and soon sat down to have their food, after having their food, she and her brother stood up and walked near the lake, they started arguing, suddenly her brother started chasing her around. Their parents smiled at the two siblings, seeing them laughing and chasing each other makes them happy. _

_After fifteen minutes of her brother chasing her non-stop he finally gave up and he let her off, they went to their parents and sat down with them. The young girl sat down and rested her head on the cherry blossom tree; she closed her eyes and smiled it was another unforgettable memory of hers, she wished that this day never end she was so happy being with them. It was soon time to go; they cleared all the picnic things. The young girl took another glanced at the beautiful place before going, hoping that they will come back here again one day. They walked back into their car and drove off. The young girl and her brother Touya were annoying each other at the back seat, while their parents smiled in amusement at the two siblings. They will never change they both thought._

_Then an u__nexpected thing happened, as the car was about to turn right, a truck was coming in at a fast speed. She was too petrified in her seat she could not move , she did not even blink she was just staring at the truck that was going to hit them at any minute, at that moment Touya grab her and protected her with his body, at that time the truck had already hit them, the car swirled around and stopped. She was too terrified to move she looked up and to see Touya covered in blood, he looked at her and smiled sadly. She looked at the front seat to see her parents also covered in blood, and then she heard them say they love her and be happy no matter what happens. At that moment she started crying, it felt like they were saying goodbye to her and that she will no longer see them. She heard Touya say get out of the car, but she would not budge, she would rather die with them than live in this world all by herself she thought. However, Touya opened the car door and pushed her out of the car using all the strength he had left then. She shouted for help, people rushed to her, she heard her brother say "take my little sister please" the person nodded and took her away, she started kicking as the person carried her off she screamed out her brother's name she wanted to be with them. As the person was about to put her down, a horrible thing happened, the car burst into flames the young girl's eyes widened, tears flowed down her cheeks. She screamed out to the sky, her family was gone they left her "I am all alone I will never see them again; I will no longer see them smile" those words were the only words that were in her head._

" _They left me they're dead and they're gone forever" said the young girl before going unconscious._

I awoke from my dream tears were streaming down my cheeks. Nine years had already passed since then I am now eighteen and I lived with my cousin, they are very kind to me and I am thankful to have them take me under their roof. I was still young when that tragedy happened. I wiped away my tears and looked at my surroundings; I had fallen asleep outside my balcony floor, good thing my cousin did not come in my room last night or she will probably freak out to see me sleeping out here. Then I realised that it was almost dawn, which means I could see the sunrise. I slowly stood up my muscles ached, it was a bad idea sleeping on a sitting position. I held on the railway for support. As I watched the sunrise I remembered that sometimes I wish to forget those painful sad memories because, it causes me nothing but pain, but then again it was also my last memory with them so if it is good memories or bad memories so long as they are mine. I want to keep them in my heart always they are very dear to me and I do not want to forget them I am sure one day I will overcome this very painful and sad memory. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and yes, I was that young girl, that was my past, that was my story and that was my memory.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Terrible? The worst story you have ever read? Please tell me what you think! REVIEW PEOPLE! thanks! **

**Review!**

Cheers  
** Ying~~**

**emo sakura: You better review this story or else! -glares-**

**ehehe....Ja! and Thanks again!  
**


End file.
